FSLEE is a framework that supports services, such as telephony services. An example of the telephony services is a prepaid calling card service. An end user dials an eight-hundred number and enters a calling card number. The calling card number is then validated. A call is connected if the card number is valid or disconnected if the validation fails. Currently, FSLEE employs Enscribe database record manager, which keeps database files on disk. FSLEE may also employ local record caching (LRC) to keep frequently read records in memory so that the records can be accessed more efficiently. However, since FSLEE currently operates in an Enscribe environment, most database files, including the less frequently used records, reside on disks with slower access.
Memory based database environments (MBEs) store data in a resident memory and provides faster database access. However, the current FSLEE framework is not compatible to take advantage of MBEs.